Benutzer Blog:DarkBarbarian/Clash of Clans Community Q
700px|center|link= Hallo zusammen, der Supercell-Forum-Moderator und Community-Manager Darian haben 5 der 15 meistgefragten Fragen aus dem Forum beantwortet, abgestimmt von der Community. Der Rest der Fragen soll aber nicht unbeantwortet bleiben, ihr findet sie unten. thumb|center|500 px ;1. Auf welchem Stand ist das Dev-Team im Bezug auf die Wolken? :Im Video beantwortet. :Zusammenfassung: Es ist ein unglaublich komplexes Thema. Die Community hat sich gegenseitig klargemacht, dass es keine non-plus-Ultra-Lösung gibt. Wenn ein Vorschlag kam, gab es wieder Antworten, warum das und das nicht funktionieren würde. :Mit den „Wolken“ ist übrigens gemeint, dass vor allem die Legenden-Liga-Spieler sehr lange (oft mehrere Stunden) für ein Dorf zum Angreifen suchen, weil die meisten Spieler im Gegnerpool entweder online sind oder ein Schild haben. :Es wird überlegt, ein neues System einzuführen, wenn man diese hohen Ligen erreicht hat. Was genau, ist noch nicht sicher. Ein System wie in der Bauarbeiterbasis (beide greifen sich gleichzeitig an) würde nicht funktionieren, weil es dann im ganzen Spiel eingebaut werden müsste, nicht nur in den hohen Ligen. Auch würde das die Schildmechanik aushebeln und generell alles umkrempeln. :Das Ziel ist auf jeden Fall, dass die Spieler in hohen Ligen genauso oft angreifen können, wie alle anderen Spieler. :Das Problem der Wolken soll in der ersten Hälfte 2019 die Top-Priorität haben. Ob schon im ersten Viertel des Jahres etwas passiert, ist noch nicht sicher. ;2. Was denkt das Dev-Team über die Freundschaftskämpfe und wie man sie benutzerfreundlicher machen könnte? :Wir waren uns nicht wirklich sicher, was die Intention dieser Frage war. Wenn sich die Frage auf die Cooldown-Funktion, wenn man das Dorf bearbeitet hat, bezog, ist das etwas, was wir nicht planen zu ändern (der Kriegs-Community wegen). :Wir waren nicht der Auffassung diese zu überarbeiten oder zu verändern, da es den Mitgliedern der Community erlaubt, ihre eigenen Turniere, Clash-Events, soziale Versammlungen und andere Clans direkt anzugreifen. Aber wie bei allen Dingen im Spiel gilt auch hier, wenn wir denken, dass Raum für Verbesserung da ist, werden wir das genauer beobachten. Wenn ihr aber Vorschläge zur Verbesserung habt, schreibt sie gerne in die QoL-Wunschliste. ;3. Können wir sicher sein, dass es keine Pläne gibt, den Betrieb von Clash of Clans bald zu beenden? :Im Video beantwortet. :Zusammenfassung: Clash of Clans hat eine sehr aktive Community und das offizielle Forum ist sehr gut besucht. :Das Spiel wird von 10 Millionen Spielern weltweit täglich gespielt. Solange das Spiel noch gespielt wird, wird das Spiel auch bestehen bleiben. :Es gibt auch so viele Pläne für nächste Updates, z. B. die Clankriegsligen, es sollen Einzelspielerkarten folgen, neue magische Gegenstände... ;4. Warum werden die Trophäen der Bauarbeiterbasis auf 4.000 zurückgesetzt? :Ursprünglich lag der Reset bei 3.000 Trophäen. Als die Stärke der Bauarbeiterbasis wuchs aufgrund der neuen Level, waren wir der Meinung, 5.000 wäre zu hoch. Selbst auf Meisterhütte 7 und neu verbesserte Meisterhütten 8 sind die meisten Spieler zwischen 3.000 und 3.500 Trophäen zu finden. 5.000 wäre einfach VIEL zu hoch als Reset-Grenze, 4.000 genau das Richtige. 4.000 Trophäen zu erreichen ist etwas, das nicht viele Spieler schaffen. Daher war das Erreichen von 4.000 Trophäen ein guter Grundbaustein, auf dem du deine Errungenschaften aufbauen kannst. ;5. Werden die temporären Truppen aus den letzten Jahren irgendwann wiederkommen? :Wenn du damit meinst, dass sie irgendwann als permanente Truppen zurückkehren ist das sehr unwahrscheinlich. Der Grund, warum wir Spaß daran haben, vorübergehende Truppen zu erstellen, ist der, dass wir uns nicht so viele Gedanken über die Spielbalance machen müssen. Wir versuchen sicherzugehen, dass sie das Spiel zu sehr beeinflussen, aber groß genug sind, vorübergehenden Spaß im Spiel bieten zu können. Wir möchten, dass sie sich speziell an die Jahreszeit oder bestimmte Gegebenheit anpassen. Kürbisbarbaren passen nicht so richtig in den März, nicht? Was vorübergehende Truppen angeht, die saisonbedingt zurückkehren, haben wir schon einige Truppen dazu gebracht, Zugaben zu machen. ;6. Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass Supercell in Betracht zieht, die Clangrößen zu erhöhen? :Das ist eine schwierige Entscheidung. Auf der einen Seite sehen wir die Vorteile von erhöhten Clangrößen. Größere Clankriege könnten Spaß machen. Allerdings ist da auch die Sorge, dass es kleinere Clans auffressen würde, die versuchen, mehr Leute anzuwerben. Da muss eine gewisse Balance her und es ist etwas, was noch diskutiert wird. :Wir haben eine sehr, sehr große Spielerfahrungs-Verbesserungsliste von Änderungen, die wir regelmäßig durchgehen. ;7. Habt ihr irgendwelche Pläne, die Vergeltungs-Funktion zu überarbeiten, um sie überall und für jeden nutzbar zu machen? :Im Video beantwortet. :Zusammenfassung: Das Team ist nicht glücklich mit der Situation der Vergeltungen. Es stehen viele Fragen im Raum: Soll man trotz aktivem Schild angreifen können oder auch, wenn der Gegner online ist? Soll es doppelte Beute geben? Die Funktion fühlt bisher sich einfach nutzlos an. :Die Thematik steht allerdings auf der großen Liste von Dingen, die verbessert werden wollen. ;8. Wie will Supercell das „End-Game“ für die Spieler gestalten? :Im Video beantwortet. :Zusammenfassung: Es gibt immer Inhalt für End-Game-Spieler oder für alle Spieler. :Komplett ausgebaut zu sein hat natürlich mehr Vorteile (auch wegen der Clankriegsligen). :Solange Spieler das Spiel spielen, wird es auch Rathaus 13, 14, 15 geben... :Es wird auch Einzelspieler-Inhalte geben, ob es jetzt Koboldförfer sind oder etwas anderes. :Es ist nicht sicher, ob Inhalt wirklich exklusiv für das End-Game kommt. :Allerdings muss man bedenken, dass RH 12 End-Game-Inhalt war. Belagerungsmaschinen ebenfalls. Logischerweise sind neue Rathaus-Level, Truppen oder Helden alles End-Game-Inhalt. :Wenn du also nach exklusivem Inhalt suchst: Geh nach oben! Das ist etwas Exklusives für dich. Jemand fragte, warum nichts Neues für Rathaus 9 kommt. Die Antwort: Rathaus 10. ;9. Was gibt es, wenn überhaupt, für Überlegungen, das Clanburg-Konzept zu überdenken? :Mit der Einführung von Rathaus 12 haben wir die Belagerungsmaschinen veröffentlicht. Das war ein neuer Weg, Clanburgtruppen zu setzen und war eine der radikalsten Änderungen beim Setzen von Truppen seit langer Zeit. Wir haben auch die Möglichkeit hinzugefügt, deine Clanburgtruppen dein Dorf nicht verteidigen zu lassen. Endlich hat sich auch die Benutzeroberfläche geändert, um magische Gegenstände hinzuzufügen – die sich ausschließlich aus Community-Input entwickelt hat. Eventuell werden wir auch weitere Optionen für Belagerungsmaschinen hinzufügen. ;10. Wie werdet ihr auf lange Sicht eine gute Balance zwischen gut gelevelten und schwächer gelevelten Clans halten? :Wir haben ausgewertet, wie man das Clanvorteil-System verbessern kann, genauso wie neue soziale Interaktionsmöglichkeiten für Clans. Wir verstehen, dass der Clan der Grundstein des Spiels ist und wir suchen nach Wegen, die sozialen Systeme zu verbessern und zu erweitern. Vielleicht möchten wir auch neue Clanvorteile hinzufügen; in jedem Fall müssen wir hier sehr vorsichtig sein. Wir können die Vorteile nicht einfach so vorteilhaft und schwierig erreichbar machen, das kleinere Clans keinen Sinn mehr darin sehen, zu wachsen. Wir verstehen, das nicht jeder Zugang zu einem starken 40+ Spieler-Clan hatund dass kleine Clans manchmal Probleme haben, durchgehend selbst 5v5 oder 10v10 Kriege auf die Beine zu stellen, oder auch maximale Punkte in den Clanspielen zu erzielen. Das ist definitiv ein Punkt, den wir gerne angehen würden irgendwann in der Zukunft, wenn wir das Wolken-Problem gelöst haben. :Wo wir gerade bei Clans sind, wir gucken nicht nur, wie wir Clans stumpf verbessern können, sondern auch, ob es Wege gibt, das System zwischen den Clans zu verbessern. Während und nach der Entwicklung von Rathaus 12 haben wir das Clanverhalten analysiert und die Unterschiede zwischen größeren und kleineren Clans beobachtet. Wir wissen, viele Clans haben Spender-Clans, verbündete Clans etc. Ein System zu erstellen, dass diese verbindet, würde sowohl kleineren als auch größeren Clans helfen und es beiden ermöglichen, ihre eigene Identität zu bewahren. ;11. Was ist eigentlich mit den anderen 99 Leuten in meiner Liga? :Sie leben ihre Clash-Leben, genau wie du. :Um ehrlich zu sein, wir wissen, dass die anderen Spieler in deiner Liga nicht wirklich eine Bedeutung haben, außer der Tatsache, dass du in einer Liste mit 99 anderen zufälligen Spielern stehst. Wir haben die Nützlichkeit dieser Liste diskutiert und das ist etwas, was wir zukünftig entfernen und mit etwas anderem ersetzen könnten. Wir haben uns aber noch nicht entschieden, was dort hinsollte. Das steht auf unserer QoL-Liste unter dem Punkt „sollte beizeiten geändert werden“, da es nicht die höchste Priorität an dieser Stelle hat. ;12. Werden wir jemals wieder die coolen blauen Mauern sehen? :Sag niemals nie! Während der Entwicklung von Rathaus 12 haben wir die Möglichkeit bedacht, diese wieder einzufügen. Manchmal ist aber das Zurückblicken nicht die richtige Richtung, in die wir gehen wollen. Wir meinten, da wir etwas Neues in das Spiel eingefügt haben, dass alles – auch die Mauern – frisch und nicht wieder aufbereitet sein sollte. Allerdings sind viele von uns Fans dieser Mauern, also wer weiß? ;13. Gibt es Überlegungen für Bauarbeiterbasis-Clankriege? :Wir möchten nicht, dass die Bauarbeiterbasis sich genauso entwickelt wie das Heimatdorf. Wir haben die Bauarbeiterbasis als eine andere Spielweise entworfen, aber wer erkennen, dass viel mehr getan werden kann, abgesehen von der Spieler-gegen-Spieler-Spielweise. Dieses Jahr war stark auf das Heimatdorf fokussiert, neben der Einführung von Meisterhütte 8. :Wir haben einige Pläne für Meisterhütte 9 und sind aktuell in der frühen Brainstorm-Design-Phase, wie wir die Bauarbeiterbasis weiter entwickeln wollen. Das Ziel ist, die Bauarbeiterbasis auf ihrem eigenen evolutionären Weg zu lassen, getrennt vom Heimatdorf. Aber wir wollen die beiden Dörfer in bestimmter Hinsicht dennoch verbunden lassen, wie bei den Weiterentwicklungen von Verteidigungen. ;14. Ist Supercell zufrieden mit der 3-Sterne-Rate auf Rathaus 10 und 11 oder ist sie zu hoch oder niedrig in deren Meinung? :Im Video beantwortet. :Zusammenfassung: Supercell findet es gut, dass es eine Erhöhung dieser Rate durch die Belagerungsmaschinen gab. 3 Sterne sollen immer eine Herausforderung sein, aber nicht unmöglich. ;15. Warum kann man in der Bauarbeiterbasis nicht hintereinander weg angreifen? :Das ist eine interessante Frage, die wir uns in letzter Zeit auch gestellt haben, aber es gibt da eine grundlegende Philosophie hinter. Investierte Zeit gibt ein besseres Gefühl von Leistung und Belohnung. Wenn die Bauarbeiterbasis-Truppen sofort trainiert werden könnten, wollten wir nicht, dass das auch für das Heimatdorf gewünscht wird. Wir wollten, dass es ein Gefühl von einer Investition in der Bauarbeiterbasis gibt, aber einfacher und weniger zeitfressend wie im Heimatdorf. :Außerdem, deine Bauarbeiterbasis-Dorfbewohner müssen ja ETWAS tun, wenn du deine Bauarbeiterbasis-Angriffe machst, hab ich Recht? Übersetzt von https://forum.supercell.com/showthread.php/1764690-Clash-of-Clans-Community-Q-A-with-Lach-Darian. Zusammenfassungen von DarkBarbarian. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Update-Neuigkeiten